Till I Die  A Frerard Love Story
by HoneyBear164
Summary: I suck at Summaries, so I won't attempt. Read if you dare!
1. Scar Me

Moo! It's HoneyBear and this is my new story! I welcome you to Till I Die! It's an oober long chapter, this one is but you knowwwww.

Scar Me

Name Frank Iero Date: 5/12/11

Write anything you want down here about yourself.

Obviously, I'm Frank, and I think this is pointless. Just because I start school here I'm expected to fill this out. Whatever, I'll get started I guess. 

I'm Frank Iero, and I just moved here from London. I miss it there, LA is nothing like England. I haven't made any friends yet, I guess I repel people. My mom was right. I miss my parents. Ever since the accident, I've been living alone in my house. Child services let me stay home alone without being adopted, which I'm glad about. Nobody wants to adopt a 16 year old I guess. So I live alone, which sucks sometimes, considering I had to buy that house myself. My house basically consists of some food, my laptop, my bed, a ratty sofa, and my guitars Pansy and Angel. My guitars are everything to me; I really want to be a guitarist when I grow up. My parents didn't like the fact that I wanted to play guitar, they wanted me to be a lawyer. I highly doubt someone would want a lawyer with tattoos covering every single inch on their arms and a soon to be lip ring, now would they? Also, I just bought a new Jeep Commander, it's used but still a 2012 model, I love my car and guitars I guess. 

I know there are still a bunch of lines, but oh well, this is all you get to know. For now.

(Frankie's POV)

I stopped writing, and I realized there were still a few people staring at me. I sat in the front, next to a dork that didn't look like he had a personality. I returned each stare with a glare, and the bell rang loudly. I gave the teacher the paper and walked out, deciding to ditch the rest of the day. "Shit Frank, ditching on your first day. Good job" I mumbled to myself and stopped at the smoking area, pulling out a cigarette. There was one other person here, his back turned to me. He wore a black leather jacket and tight black jeans. I smirked to myself and blew out loudly, hoping to make him turn around. I heard a deep sigh and saw him turn around. At that moment, my life stopped and my heart skipped a beat.

He was gorgeous, I decided, actually, no, no word can describe the beauty in front of me. He had the most amazing hazel eyes, perfectly silhouetted by black eyeliner. He frowned at me, his black fringe falling into one of his eyes and he turned around. My heart sank. "You're the new guy right?" He mumbled, and I hoped we could be friends. "Yeah, I'm Frank Iero" I told him even though he never asked. "Gerard Way" He grumbled and blew out smoke. He turned back around and looked at me. I think he smiled, maybe not. "Look, don't go around thinking that just because we both smoke that we're friends okay? I don't have friends, nor do I want friends. Kapeesh?" He told me, and I frowned. "Alright" I told him and walked away.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and threw my bag on the floor. I groaned when I saw that my phone was vibrating. Opening the text, I gasped.

**One New Message From: Mikey**

**Hey, it's Mikey. You gave me your number in First Period remember? My brother told me you two met, I'm so sorry if Gerard was mean or anything. Do you want to meet up sometime?**

I answered that I would meet up and that Gerard was very nice, and he texted me his address. I walked outside, letting the cold winter air cool my bare arms. Walking out to my car, I told myself to get it cleaned. My new black Jeep Commander was practically covered in brown dirt. After driving to the car wash, my car was as shiny as gold. Now, I thought to myself, to Mikey's.

Pulling up to Mikey's house, I gasped in surprise. They had the most gorgeous and huge house ever. I knocked on the door, and Mikey opened the door. "FRANK!" He yelled and hugged me, even if we had just met. I heard the Misfits blasting downstairs, and I wondered who was playing my favorite band. "Sorry about the noise. Gerard likes to drown himself in loud music while he paints" Mikey told me, and I had the craving to go downstairs. "You wanna see him? He might say he doesn't want friends but he loves visitors" Mikey asked me and I nodded. We walked down the stairs to the basement in silence and the music got louder and louder. Mikey screamed at the door, "GERARD! There's someone here who wants to say hi!" and the music stopped. "Come in!" I heard a perfect voice yell, and Mikey opened the door to heaven.

Posters covered the black walls, as did paintings and lyric papers. Gerard sat on his bed with a sketchbook, and he looked up. "Frank?" He asked, and closed the sketchbook faster than he should have. "Hey" I muttered, and Mikey left before I could stop him. "What are you doing here?" Gerard asked me, sitting up and inviting me to sit, even though before, he had told me to stay away. I sat and told him about Mikey inviting me over, and Gerard chuckled.


	2. Stay Away

Yayyy! Chapter two of Till I Die! Maybe Gee DOES wanna have friends, or maybe not. Just sayin, lawl

Stay Away

His laugh was the cutest thing ever, I decided and told myself not to fall in love with this guy. You don't need anybody noticing you, this is high school, stay unseen, stay unhurt, I've decided. Yes, I know he's perfect, his always puckering lips practically inviting me to kiss them, his brown eyes covered halfway by his brown fringe. Why did I have to tell him we wouldn't be friends, he's fucking perfect. "So, you like the Misfits?" he asked me, and my heart melted out of my ribcage, and flowed out of my mouth as we talked for hours until I realized the promise I made to myself.

(Frankie's POV)

Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends, maybe even more if I'm lucky. He keeps smiling, such a gorgeous smile for something so rarely shown. I imagined us together and almost screamed at myself NO! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! It was like he noticed something, because he suddenly pulled back, his smile and bright eyes becoming a frown and a dull hazel dream. "Hey? You okay Gee? Gerard, sorry" I asked him and blushed deep crimson, why did I call him Gee?

(Gee's POV)

He called me Gee, and I couldn't feel better about myself. Nobody's ever given me a nickname, probably because I'm an ass and a jerk, well that's what I've heard at least. He was blushing, and it was amazingly sexy.

Could he ever be mine?

Awwwwwh, short chapter so sorry, next one will be longer


	3. Never Again Will I Hurt You

Ayyyyy! Chapter Three pussy-cats!

Never Again Will I Hurt You

(Frank's POV)

He was smiling and staring off into space, does he do this a lot? It's happened three times now, but he looks so amazing when he does it, his soft looking velvet lips open in the slightest way, his hazel eyes bright and hopeful. He looked back at me and smiled. "Sorry, I zone out a lot" He muttered, his midnight black fringe falling into his eyes. I smirked and his eyes widened slightly and he blushed. Maybe he does like me?

(Gee's POV)

Frank smirked at me, and I couldn't think, he was so amazingly hot. My eyes widened unwillingly and I turned bright red. I tried to clear my head of Frank, stop blushing at least. I pulled back as much as possible. Frank realized and stopped smiling, in fact, he started frowning. "Why do you always do that?" He asked me, worried. "What?" I asked him, hoping he would forget about it, but he didn't, instead his perfect soft lips puckered, and he sniffled. "Every time we try to talk, you pull back after it looks like you're having fun. It ruins everything; do you hate me or something? Tell me you do and you'll never hear anything from me again." He whispered, and a tear ran down his cheek. "No, it's not that at all, it's just that I have problems and I'm an asshole, I'm surprised you haven't given up like everyone else has" I muttered and sighed, wiping the tear from his cheek. He looked down, and I saw his gorgeous face turn scarlet.

"Y-You don't hate me?" He asked, stuttering nervously. I caressed his cheek "How could I? You're amazing, I'm a jerk" he smiled. "You are not, you just need somebody on your side! Here I am! Frank Iero, side taker person thingy!" Frank exclaimed and stood up from my bed, raising his fists up in the air. I laughed and stood up too, copying Frank. He looked at me and smiled, blushing a rosy pink color. I smirked, turned towards him, and leaned in so our foreheads touched. "Hey there" I whispered in Frank's ear, and I felt him shudder and looked at me sweetly. I leaned in slowly, and our lips connected lightly.

! Frerard at its amazingest!


	4. Until your Heart stops, I will Love You

Rawr my kitties! After this unintentional break, I've started writing again, and I have no intention of stopping.

Until your Heart Stops, I will love you

He smiled into the kiss, and my eyes fluttered closed. Was he really kissing me, I thought he hated my guts! His lips are as soft as I thought they would be. I felt his arms drape over my shoulders, and I gripped his midnight black hair. We opened our eyes, no intention of stopping, and he winked at me, and just as fast as he had, his eyes shut. It left me wondering if he really had winked at me, or if it was just my imagination. As if answering my question, he winked again, and I knew I loved him, even if he hated me forever.

"Mph, Frankie" Gerard moaned sexily, and I felt my knees buckle. I smirked into the kiss when his mouth opened slightly and I slid my tongue easily into his mouth. His heart was beating faster and faster, my chest against his. It felt right, as if two puzzle pieces without a puzzle to go to found their missing piece.

(Gee's POV)

Maybe I do need him. Maybe I do love him. Maybe I do want a friend. I maybe even want to spend the rest of my existence with him. But he might not love me back, especially after he almost cried for me, CRIED for fucks sake. How can he stand here, kissing me, and not kick the shit out of me.

(Frank's POV)

Holy fucking Christ! I just felt a tear on my top lip, and I'm not crying. Gerard is usually tough as shit and now he's crying. I pulled away, smiling at him comfortingly and wiped his right cheek with my thumb. He blushed deep crimson, as if he didn't know he was crying. "Sorry" He muttered and looked away. "Don't you dare apologize; I was going to do the same thing myself. Now, why were you crying?" I asked him, and he turned away, I saw another tear splash onto his pillow as he sat on the bed. "Hey now, there's no reason to cry, do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, as quiet and comforting as I possibly could be. His velvet voice cracked when he spoke, "Nothing's wrong, just an eyelash"

Why is he lying to me?

Hey kittens, quick announcement, I wanted to share this with my peoplesss… I GOT A VALENTINE! Every thought of me being possibly straight has been thrown out the window considering how I go fluttery inside when she's near. Just had to tell you about my wifeyyyy! I loves u all!

The closet is the most uncomfortable place to be, kitties, Narnia ain't in there so get the fuck out!


	5. Don't Run Away From The Truth

Meow! It's chapter 5 kitties! I love you all!

Don't Run Away From the Truth

(Frankie's POV)

Why won't he tell me what's on his mind? A fucking eyelash, Bullshit. "Bullshit Gerard, why do you keep lying to me then pulling back?" I asked, and Gerard looked up from his feet, his hazel eyes piercing my green eyes. I looked at him sadly, and he wiped my cheek with his thumb, was I crying. "Shit" I muttered, trying to stop crying. He smiled shyly " I don't know why I keep doing that? I don't want to lose you I guess" Gerard muttered.

(Gee's POV)

His eyes always look brown, why are they green now? Damn it, that fucker is gorgeous. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, he's crying now. CRYING. FOR ME. God damn, I am the worst person ever. "I don't know why I keep doing that? I don't want to lose you I guess" I whispered, and his GREEN eyes stared into mine. "You couldn't get rid of me ever, I will end my days with you in a hail of bullets Gee" he told me, and he smiled at me sweetly. How can I deserve this sweetheart sitting in front of me, crying for me, then telling me that he would die for me? This can't be real, wake up Gee. There we go, black spots, I'm waking up. Black, perfect. I heard a scream, but couldn't open my eyes again despite my silent screams.

Frankie's Pov

"GEE?" I screamed, staring at Gerard's even paler than usual skin, wide open hazel eyes, and pale lips. "Come on Gee-Bear, wake up" I whispered. I heard footsteps and Mikey opened the door, and looked at Gee. "He does that by will, it means he doesn't want to believe something" He told me, and my heart sank. He hates me doesn't he, he doesn't believe that I would die for him, he believes that I'll leave before anything happens. I got a piece of paper and wrote a quick note for him

_**Hey Gee-Gee.**_

_**I bet you won't read this in a while, but I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to get near you. I didn't come here for Mikey, I came to see you. An unhealthy addiction, and now I'm in rehab I guess. You won't ever see me again, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I fell in love to fast. I fell in love with your gorgeous hazel eyes, those perfect lips, and the way you make me feel. I won't stop loving you, I can tell you that. I'll try to suppress it though. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Frank**_

_**(PS. Your adorable when you sleep)**_

I signed the card, drew a heart in the corner, and folded it with his name on it, then placed it on his nightstand. "Hey Mikey, sorry we didn't hang out, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow" I muttered, letting myself out. As soon as I was away from his house, I felt an eyeliner stained tear roll down my cheeks.

Gee's POV

I woke up quietly, wondering if it was all a dream. Dazed, I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My eyeliner made me look like a raccoon, and my cheeks looked tear stained. Damn it. I walked back to the bed, and saw a note with my name on it, Frankie's handwriting.

_**Hey Gee-Gee.**_(I smiled at this)

_**I bet you won't read this in a while, but I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to get near you. I didn't come here for Mikey, I came to see you. An unhealthy addiction, and now I'm in rehab I guess. You won't ever see me again, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I fell in love to fast. I fell in love with your gorgeous hazel eyes, those perfect lips, and the way you make me feel. I won't stop loving you, I can tell you that. I'll try to suppress it though. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Frank**_

_**(PS. Your adorable when you sleep)**_

I allowed tears to roll down my cheeks. "FUCK GERARD! Can't you do ANYTHING RIGHT?" I yelled at myself, reaching for my blade, adding three new cuts to my arm, which bled slightly. I frowned and proceeded to cry my eyes out.

awwwwwh

Until later my kitties

Insert witty, frerardy, sweet, or Gay Pride comment here.


	6. I'll Die Without You

Hey there Kitty Cats. Chapter 6! I know it's been short, but this is the last chapter. Starting a new fanfic as soon as I upload. Review please? I wanna know what yall think so I'm not writing shit all the time. I love you all

I'll Die Without You

(Frankie's POV)

I opened the door to my house and walked down to my room, ignoring my bodies plea to go to the kitchen, grab a knife, and end it all. God damn it, don't get suicidal on me, I thought to myself and pulled out Pansy. I Played a random riff and slumped back on my hard springy bed, allowing myself to cry. A teardrop splashed onto Pansy, and I cursed, pulling out a wipe and cleaning her off. I heard my phone ring, and I wiped my eyes, trying to sound normal. "Hello?" I asked annoyedly. I heard Mikey's voice and calmed down. "Hey Mikes, yeah I'm okay" I told him, and he sighed. "Gerard's crying, I know what happened. He liked you Frank" He muttered, and I sniffled. "Bullshit" I whispered, and I heard screams. "Damn, hold on" Mikey said, and I heard louder screams and shouting. "GERARD ARTHUR WAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT KNIFE" I heard Mikey yell, and I slumped down. Did I do this to him.

I still heard loud sobs from downstairs when Mikey came back to the phone. "Sorry about that" He muttered. The sobs got louder, and louder, and louder, until they were screams, than everything got quiet. "Can you come over please? Talk to him" Mikey asked me, and I sighed. "Fine, I'll be there" I muttered.

The door was open and I walked right in. Mikey was downstairs, and the screams were joined by yelling and shouting. I heard Gerard yell "fuck you" and slam a door, and Mikey walked upstairs. "Thank GOD! He's in the bathroom, I'd hurry, I know he has a knife in there" He told me, and I ran down the stairs.

I knocked on the door, and Gerard screamed "Go the fuck away Mikey, I'm not coming out!". I sighed, "Would you if it was Frank?" I asked, and the door unlocked. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Gerard's midnight black hair was glued to his paler than usual face, and his hazel eyes were dull and painful. Makeup smeared down his lifeless cheeks, and his usual perfect posture was well, shitty. His arm was covered in blood with a towel wrapped over his wrist, yet he was still the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. "What" He muttered, and I dragged him out. "Gee, I don't want to be here, but you can't kill yourself, Like I said, I still love you, but I don't think you love m-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Gerard's lips crashing on mine.

Gee's POV

I screamed, and realized I had cut too deep. Blood spurted from my wrist, and I screamed again. I heard Mikey yell and run into the bathroom, shouting at me. Blood ran down my arm and stained my shirt. He pressed a towel on my cut, and I screamed, tears running quickly down my cheek. He screamed at me and pushed my arm onto the table, holding the towel on it, and telling me to do so. I told him to Fuck off and slammed the door in his face. After a while, it was silent, and I cried, sobbed, and screamed at nothing in particular. I was in the midst of my screams when the door knocked. "FUCK OFF MIKEY!" I yelled, and I heard Frank. "It's me". I opened the door reluctantly, and I saw perfection. He wore a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and military boots, but his brown fringe escaped the hood and fell into his green eyes. "What" I asked, and I knew he was hurt by my tone. "Gerard, I don't want to be here, but you can't kill yourself, Like I said, I still love you, but I don't think you love m-" He began to say, but I kissed him before he could say anything.

I felt him kiss me back, and I smirked when he moaned my name. He pulled away and looked at me. "Let me see your arms" He said, and I took off the towel. "That's not good" He said, wincing for me, and he pulled out another towel, wetting it to wash off my wound. "This might sting" He told me, and began wiping the cut lightly. I screamed out in pain, and he stopped, and stroked my cheek. "Its all going to be okay Gee" He told me, and I smiled when he called me Gee. He finished cleaning the cut and placed a bandaid over it, then moved to my face. Dabbing my warm face with cool water felt so good, and I smiled at him. "How about you comb your hair a little, put on a new shirt, and I'll take you to starbucks, looks like you need some Coffee" He asked me, and I perked up at the C word. "Hold on, be out in a sec" I told him, and pushed him out of the bathroom.

(Frankie's POV)

I sat in Gee's room, looking at everything that looked so familiar. I saw his sketchbook opened to a page, and saw a small child in a cage, his hand reaching out of the bars. There was a sign that said "Human Freak" by the cage, and the cage was surrounded by laughing people. I understood, but was depressed by how Gerard felt. The shower turned off, and I heard a blow dryer. Gee walked out with only his skinny jeans on, a comb in his hand. I saw his cut was starting to scab a little, and his knotted black hair was dried to perfection. "I think I'll steal your shirt supply, you don't need one." I joked, looking at his muscular chest. He giggled and opened his closet, pulling out a black long sleeve button up shirt. I smiled when he buttoned up the shirt and started combing his raven black hair. He entwined his fingers with mine, pulling me up and kissing me lightly. "Frankie" He moaned, and I smiled. Pulling away, I pulled him up the stairs, and Mikey was shocked at the sight in front of him. "Damn Frankie, you get the messed up fucker looking perfect don't you." He muttered, and Gerard flicked him off. "I know, I'm magic" I told him, and Gerard looked like he got an idea and ran down the stairs. I looked at Mikey, who shrugged. Gee panted and came back upstairs, with something behind his back. "What is it!" I yelled, and Gerard giggled and showed me. It was a small pink tiara with black stars. I grinned and screamed, "FOR ME?" and Gee placed the tiara in my brown hair. Mikey laughed at the sight in front of him, and we left for starbucks.

"Would you trust a motorcycle?" Gee asked me, and I shrugged. Gerard walked into the garage and came back moments later with a gorgeous black motorcycle. "How about this motorcycle?" He asked, and I whispered in his ear "As long as you're driving, I'll trust anything". Gee gave me a black helmet with cat ears on the top. I giggled and pushed it onto my head. He got his black helmet, with no ears on top. I looked at him through the tinted black glass, and he helped me onto the bike. Shivering and pulling him closer, he revved the engine twice and drove away quickly. I snuggled into the leather jacket Gee wore as he swerved through traffic expertly.

We got to Starbucks after a few minutes, and Gee helped me off. I saw some guys from school who sniggered at Gee who had taken off his helmet. "Hey fag, whats with the chick?" One of them asked, and I took off my helmet and straightened my tiara. "Wo" They all muttered and stared at us. "Nice tiara, win it at the drag queen competition?" Another one asked, and I glared at him. "No, Gee gave it to me" I told them and snuggled into Gee's side. "Damn" They all said, looking at us. "Come on, don't stare, its rude" Gee told them and we got our coffee and sat outside in the cold winter snow. Gee finished his coffee at about the same time as me, and we took a walk in the dense forest by our neighborhood. "I know there's a graveyard here, I opened one of the crypts when I was little and filled it with stuff, you wanna go there?" He asked me, and I nodded. We walked through the white trees until we reached a gorgeous old graveyard. I saw a crypt and Gee smiled, running towards it. "I used to come here all the time when I was 10" He told me and pushed on a certain part of the wall, which fell down into the deep snow. He waved me over, and I stepped into an amazing hangout. The cement walls were covered in paintings, which were obviously made in the corner, where there sat an easel, paintbrushes, and paint. A small radio sat by the wall, opposite from an old couch. I smiled when I looked at Gee, who was staring at an unfinished painting that sat on the easel. "Shit, that was when I was depressed as fuck" He mumbled, looking at the blobs of black splattered on the easel.

We sat on the couch, hands entwined, listening to whatever Gee had left here. Finally, Gee turned towards me, cupping my face in his hands. "Frank, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I meant that I couldn't believe you liked me, after everything I did to you" He mumbled, and I smiled. "Never will I stop loving you Gerard. Never. I'll love you till I die." I replied, kissing him lightly.

Hey, I hope you liked Till I Die! I love youuuu!

Closets are for clothes my kittens


	7. Without You, I'm Gone

Hey there, I noticed how FUCKING SHORT this fanfic was and felt awful, so I decided to add just one more chapter, just for fun

Without You, I'm Gone

"Frankieeeeeeeeeee" Gerard whined when I walked into the kitchen, looking at Gee, smirking. His perfect face was pouting and his body slouched in defeat, looking at the coffee machine. "It's broken" He muttered quietly, and I swore I saw a tear. Laughing, I mock frowned at him. "Awwh, widdle Gewawd Won't Gewt his widdle cup of cwoffee" I teased, and Gee pouted more. "Oh Gee Gee Gee, what will I do with you" I said, smirking as my lips pressed against his gently. He pulled back "NO! FIX COFFEE!" He screamed, and I laughed so hard I cried. "Fine, lemme see" I muttered and looked around the old coffee machine, noticing a flaw that made me fall to the floor I was laughing so hard. "WHAT" He asked, clearly annoyed, which made me laugh even more. "You know, Gee, sometimes it helps if the coffee machine is fucking PLUGGED IN" I said, and Gee frowned, then looked at the empty plug, and smiled, then giggled, then full on laughed. "God Gee, sometimes you're an idiot!" I sighed, putting my arms behind my head blissfully, at least, until Gerard jumped on me. "DAFUQ" I screamed as all the air was knocked out of me when Gee jumped on me, his long legs on either side of me. "Damn youuu" I rasped, and Gee giggled, kissing me softly.

"Frank" Gerard moaned loudly, and I smirked, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Our tongue's danced an elaborate tango in his mouth, and Gerard gasped for air. I laughed and mumbled "You started it" nibbling on his lower lip playfully. "Damn you" Gee rasped "I'm going to make you regret that" He whispered, and I felt a release on my lips, and warm air in my ear. "Ooh Frankie, you make me so hard baby" He whispered in my ear, and I shivered, wanting to touch him, anything, but he had my hands above me. "Fuck you" I mumbled as Gerard began moving his hips on me, and Gee smiled. "Gladly honey, but no" He said, and I smiled, my eyes full of lust. "Bitch" I said and fought my way out of Gee's grasp, sitting on top of him proudly. "SHIT" He yelled, and I smiled. "Gerard Arthur Way, you are so hot right now" I said, looking at Gee, smirking when he tried to get up, but frowning when he succeeded.

We sat on the couch, smiling at each other. "Hey, school ends next week, finals are done, skip with me?" He asked, and I smiled at him. "Your acting like your asking me to marry you!" I yelled, and he smirked. "all in good time my Frankie dear, all in good time"

Oh yes, one more sad short chapter for you! Haha okay, now I'm done, nowwww im done, I promise I won't add anymore. I'll be working on Emerald Eyes instead.


End file.
